Witchwood
Description A mysterious forest covered in a thick fog. The Witchwood is located east of The Ruins of Aernst Castle and the Vestad Hills, and south of The Encampment and the Seabreeze Trail - it is on a peninsula at the southeast of Gransys. Near its deepest depths is a giant and ancient tree on which has been built a tree house - the Witch's House - hidden or protected by the thick mist in the forest - this fog can be lifted by destroying Fog Talismans found scattered throughout the wood - there are seven fog talismans in total, three in the main wood, and a further four in the far reaches of the wood beyond the witch's house. The far reaches of the Witchwood are only accessible from a passage leading through the bowels of the giant tree on which the Witch house is found. The passage in blocked by an inanimate golem until completion of the quest Witch Hunt. At the far end of this second area is found the tomb of a former Arisen, known as the Guardian's Grave. Main woods Common plants in the woods are Chaffstem, Southron Oregano, Greenwarish and Potent Greenwarish. The woods are home to rabbits, crows, and boar as well as spiders, wolfs and goblins. At night phantoms appear. The forest river may yield fish, including Giant Fish. The northern edge of the forest has several hanging boulders - though these rarely form rockfalls unless struck by arrows - they can be heard rumbling at times. ;In chests : *Wizard's Helm, Gossip's Mask (rare) *Yellow Gaiters, Blue Longkilt, Urban Hosen *Lady's Corset, Magick Buckler, or White Stockings *Banker's Periapt *Mage's Shoes *Restless Earring, Direwolf Cape, or Silver Ring *Magian Crutch, Rusted Bow, or Liquid Vim (chest on the south side of the river, farthest downstream) Witch's House The Witch's House is built in the arms of a huge tree next to a clearing in the woods, which receives more light than much of the wood and remains fog free. Several inanimate golems rest here. At first Selene is resident in the Witch's house - here an open space connects the inner and main woods, with the inner woods reached by path under a huge tree on which the house is built. Another path leads from there through a tunnel to Seabreeze Trail. Someone (probably Selene) grows carrots and other veg in the open area outside the hut - Southron Oregano is also common here. ;In chests *Thunderclap, Ring of Azure, or Ring of Gules (Chest in Selene's cottage) *Silver Bands, Direwolf Bow, Cleansing Earring or Circlet (Chest behind Selene's cottage) Inner woods The Guardian's Grave is the only location in which King Bay Leaf is found. Wild boar are common here, and the river contains a sleeping Metal Golem, and common Golem. A few Skeleton Mages and Skeleton Warriors are found here. In Dark Arisen a Portcrystal can be found past the door leading into the far area of Witchwood. During the quest In Aid of the Emerald King I these woods may contain Goblin Shamans. ;In chests *Restless Earring, Alchemickal Cloak, Fluted Bow, or Unspoken Grace or Silver Ring in tier 1 chests *Ferrystone (Tier 2 chest) *Wizard's Boots, Mark of the Chimera, or Fiery Talon (Tier 2 chest behind the tree) * Meniscus in a Tier 2 chest, far end of the wood. Quests *Lost and Found - find Selene and Quina *Witch Hunt - save Selene and speak to Sofiah * Dying of Curiosity - rescue Valmiro *The Dragon's Tongue - Rowland may be found at the Guardian's grave. Minor quests *Witch's Brew - give Selene a Gransys Herb *A Taste to be Acquired (DLC) - give Selene a King Bay Leaf *Mettle Against Metal - defeat the Metal Golem *A Fabled Dram - acquire 5 King Bay Leaves *In Aid of the Emerald King I (Dark Arisen), slay all Goblin Shamans in the far Witchwood Pawn Travel Knowledge Pawn travel knowledge has been reported to have been gained at several points: *Near the ford at the stream near the waterfall encountered when entering the Witchwood from the Vestad Hills. **On destroying a fog talisman near the ford * At the stairs leading to the Witch's House *At the Guardian's Grave Once the route to the witch's house has been found pawns will rapidly negotiate, and lead the Arisen through and over the stones and logs that form a difficult part of the forest path route to the house. Notes *From the western entrance, the route to the Witch's house requires leaving the path, and climbing a rock to access a tree trunk which allows the party to cross a gully to the path leading to the house - an alternative route north of this path avoids this troublesome scramble and many of the beasts that stalk the path. *For an easier return back to the Witch's house, place a Portcrystal on the exit cliff near Cassardis, before dropping down. *The cliff connecting the Witchwood and Cassardis (near the Seabreeze Trail) can be reached with Levitation. (See also the video). The grab spot is approximately one body length from the left edge. A running start is not necessary, but the Arisen should float upwards and to the left toward the grab spot. - this may take several attempts. Alternatively, while stacking of Barrels does not make the ledge accessible, with only two barrels in near proximity; it does however make the levitate jump much easier to use to reach the ledge. *Mystic Knights may also use a running jump followed by Sky Rapture to reach the ledge - aim at the shallowest slope leading to the ledge - if successful the jump will leave the Arisen on the ledge, without needing to scramble up. *It is also possible to reach the cliff using double vault. Approach the cliff while sprinting and double jump, delaying the second jump until the peak of the first. If you do this correctly, you will hit the "slope" and get put into the sliding down animation. Once this happens, simply mash jump and head towards the right. Eventually you will be able to grab the ledge. *For an easier and more reliable double vault, use the no-weapon exploit (unequip your melee weapon, then perform a heavy attack in the middle of the double vault). From below the Witchwood exit jump leftwards towards the left end of the ledge, perform the heavy attack, then pull right and do the second part of the jump. The Arisen should perform a standard ledge grab, no tricky scrabbling on the slope involved. File:How to get to the Witch's house (through the Witchwood)|If available, consider bringing a Portcrystal to place loy onto the exit ledge drop to Seabreeze trail, making the Witch's house and beyond easily accessible by ferrystone. File:Levitating up to the Witchwood ledge|A slightly left upward levitation curve is made during this process. A Portcrystal has previously been placed to help visually identify the exact grab spot. Running double jumps cannot reach this ledge. File:Sky Rapture up to the Witchwood ledge|Mystic Knights can use Sky Rapture to reach the Cassardis exit ledge leading to the Witchwood. The Arisen must make a running jump towards the (barely visible) low grade slope at the center of the cliff. witchwood.jpg|Witchwood, showing hut in lower right. Links Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Forests